


Both Ways

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sex with and without a barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: Who said she couldn't have her cake and eat  it too?
Relationships: Yukawa Manabu/Utsumi Kaoru/Kuribayashi Hiromi





	Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I was too slow to submit this for 2020's Porn Day, but I did finish writing it, regardless.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Utsumi whispers into Kuribayashi's ear, the fine hair on the curve of it an arousing tickle on her lips and nose. He nods, speechless, but then tries to turn his head, tries to slide his mouth against her cheek.

She steps away, taking a shuddering anticipatory breath, and reaches behind her, still taking in the way Kuribayashi looks, tied -- though a farce of bindings, just like the blindfold, with a simple knot he could pull on and be free -- to a swivel chair of Yukawa's lab. Her handiwork, as is his dishevelment, shirt open, untucked, pants unzipped, cock hard and tenting his underwear. Utsumi's reach is gratified, by Yukawa moving closer behind her, his fingertips brushing against hers, before she turns to him, reaching up with her hands to touch his face and gaze into it.

"And what you wanted, too?" she asks, on a breath. The quiver in her hands gives away how much she's wanting this too, but she's beyond caring. They've gotten this far. Yukawa's answer is to look past her at Kuribayashi. He breathes in and then closes his eyes for a moment. Oh, that is desire there, just not as obvious as Kuribayashi or herself. Utsumi smiles at it, then says softly, "It's okay to tell me what you think. I think he's beautiful this way."

He shakes his head at her, raising an eyebrow, and she presses her lips into a restrained yet delighted line. She squeaks in surprise as he lifts her up to sit on his desk, and fastens his mouth to her neck, starts to suck -- oh, he knows all her shortcuts but she's not complaining, although it almost makes her forget exactly what the goal is here, especially when her legs are around him and she can tell just how much he's ready for all of this, even through the layers of his own clothing and hers. She sets to work removing those layers, working around Yukawa's attempts at foreplay, and her own distractability -- a familiar dance by now.

This is not new, but Kuribayashi waiting in the chair is, and the thought goes through her mind that if this is making her cake and eating it too, then she should have done it a long time ago, even if she never thought Yukawa or Kuribayashi would have said yes. But then, again, long ago would have been different than now.

"Just exactly how long have you been in love with him," she'd asked Kuribayashi, point blank, after she'd seen a broken hunger on his face one day; a day she'd snatched kisses from Yukawa in the shelter of his little sitting room. She'd cornered Kuribayashi later, after the expression had eaten a hole in her better judgment.

Kuribayashi had stuttered and hemmed and hawed and looked absolutely mortified. It was a strange déjà vu to see her own once repressed feelings reflected back with such clarity. The shock of it was an overwhelming sense of connection, not spurred by pity, though no doubt he'd probably thought that's what it had stirred in her. Under that shock was not pity, but something else, an impulse she couldn't -- shouldn't -- follow without Yukawa's input, the flash of it covering her in the knowledge that something had changed in her, too. It burned to stamp it down. She'd left Kuribayashi with his obvious truth alone, gone to find Yukawa, pushed him into the stacks, telling him that she loved him, to never forget it, kissing him until they were both gasping for breath.

Just like then, as now, and Utsumi puts her hand on Yukawa's chest and presses, until he steps back. Utsumi stutters, trying to get her words out, "He -- he's waiting." She tries to catch her breath, touches the tender spot Yukawa left on her neck. She would like more of that, but it would be unfair to both of them to just take. It's time to be practical with this little venture.

"Give me," she says, and holds her hand out to Yukawa, who reaches past her, his bare skin pressing against hers -- so warm, so arousing -- to open a drawer in his desk and retrieve what she's asking for.

Utsumi takes the condom from Yukawa and rips it open. Kuribayashi's hips lift when Utsumi touches him on the shoulder, takes one more look at Yukawa, who is still watching, sharp attention in his gaze. Utsumi lifts away the band of Kuribayashi's boxers and begins to roll the condom down his shaft. Her fingers work deftly and she looks at him and his open mouth and kisses him, like she'd wanted to, when she'd pulled his secret from him, sliding her tongue on the soft underside of his upper lip.

Yukawa's kisses are different, Utsumi can't help thinking as Kuribayashi responds with enthusiasm. Yukawa's are softer, more reverent, yet also confident. Kuribayashi's response at this moment is sloppy and insistent, more so as Utsumi strokes her hand up and down warmth and solidity.

If this is the promise of what he can give then she's ready for that. She's quite ready to have him inside her. Fast and hot is just as good as slow and deferential. But first...

She steps so that her legs are spread. She places a hand on Kuribayashi's head, pushing it back with the heel of her hand and says, "You get to suck me and then you can come inside me, but he gets first turn. I'll guide you."

Kuribayashi nods. Utsumi looks behind her at Yukawa, who steps forward and places his hands on her shoulders. Utsumi breathes in, feels the gentle caress of Yukawa's hands, support and comfort and reassurance, and then he's stepping even closer, a solid strength at her back, with a tantalizing brush of his cock close to her. One hand passes down her arm, slides up between her shoulderblades, over her shoulder, tracing a path to her jaw and when his fingertips graze the corner of her mouth, she opens to them, touches her tip of tongue to them and then closes fast on them to suckle.

Kuribayashi whines with a serendipitous timing, and Utsumi looks at him, the flush on his cheeks high and the harsh panting of his breath indicating that he's beyond ready, so Utsumi tilts her hips and closes her eyes as she presses her cunt to his mouth, hot and wet and shocking. Yukawa's fingers slip away and Utsumi registers with vague distance the cold tingle on the trail of wet he leaves on her cheek.

The jolts of each lap at her folds sends her plummeting, weakens her knees. This is work, to stand and be so dismantled, and yet. She can hear herself, also laboring to draw steady breath and she thrusts herself into the pressure of Kuribayashi's mouth, moves his head -- soft hair between her fingers, heat on her fingertips -- as she wants it to be.

On her breast, Yukawa's hand moves, the heel of his palm dragging across her hard nipple. His lips suck at her earlobe. He gives it a little nip and Utsumi gasps and closes her eyes, to get lost in the darkness there as everything starts to ride the edge of almost too much.

Yukawa says, "Let me in," and to that all Utsumi can do is whimper. His cock slides, firm, at her back between her buttocks, and Utsumi tries to accommodate both men, and despite the difficulty of angles, still she can feel the head of Yukawa's cock enter her, shallow depth, but both sensations make her stumble momentarily, until they find rhythm and they all rock together. There is no doubt that Kuribayashi's tongue and mouth slip from the soft folds of her cunt to the hard smoothness of Yukawa's cock, and it is this thought that builds and builds in Utsumi, winds her up, and she can't-- she can't-- She falls away from Kuribayashi's mouth as the sweep of her orgasm takes her, Yukawa still thrusting in her, as deliberate as always.

She can still feel little quivers of her muscles as she slides her hand off the crown of Kuribayashi's head and pulls the blindfold from his eyes. "Watch us," she commands and reaches behind her to find Yukawa's hand and bring it around, to grind at her clit.

Kuribayashi looks devastated, drugged, mouth slack, chin glistening. Utsumi opens her mouth with words on her lips to tell him, a question at their back to find out what she looks like to him, but Yukawa says, "Bend," and pushes at her back. His rhythm has changed to rapid thrusts. Utsumi obliges; her angle brings her face close to Kuribayashi's and she notes the complete erasure of his irises, gone to black pupil. She props herself on him, forearms across his shoulders and the back of the chair. She finds her fingertips wandering to haphazard touches of his hair and neck.

He says, with shuddering breath, "This is real."

"Yes," Utsumi says, turning her face so her lips brush his cheek. Very real, as real as her revelation to Yukawa about what she wanted to do. As real as his answering affirmation of it. As real as the very stunned look Kuribayashi had given her when she said, "You can have him, but only if you have me too," and then kissed him, a soft promise, permission passed on. As real as his hesitant reciprocation turning hers desperate.

She groans then, dropping her head to Kuribayashi's very stable shoulder and rocks back against Yukawa, who pushes forward, sending her crashing against Kuribayashi, her shoulder to his mouth, over and over, her hair swinging loose and fragrant around them both. Yukawa's hands are tight on her hips, clutching the bones, his fingertips pressed into her belly, where tension is coiling tight again.

"You want to touch me, don't you?" she asks Kuribayashi, each word an effort. "Wait."

Yukawa's movements stutter and then halt at the same time that he utters a deep groan, and Utsumi feels the sensation of soaking wetness and dribbling down her leg as he pulls out to shallow depth with agonizing slowness and then pushes in again, as far as possible, again, so slow, a few times before he slips out completely. He uses his leverage to haul Utsumi up, pulling her flush against his body before turning her, and she's thankful for the guidance, because she feels loose, crumpled, like a novelty toy made of beads and strings and fragile tension.

"I was so close," she complains.

"I was supposed to share," Yukawa answers, before his mouth comes down on hers, opening her up, and Utsumi forgets all objection, until he's pulling away and she's very aware that she was straining up into his embrace, begging with her body to be picked up, to have him inside again.

"Go on," he says, as he lets her go and she staggers a little, going back down on her heels. Yukawa catches her again, steadying hands at her waist, with a smirk she much desires to kiss away, but she's already been distracted enough. She wants to come again already.

"You can touch me now," she says to Kuribayashi and lowers herself on him, guides him in with her hand until he slips in so easily, so smoothly, and Utsumi lets out a shuddering sigh and sinks with no restraint. Kuribayashi's hands settle around Utsumi's waist and his head drops to her shoulder.

The head of Kuribayashi's cock hits against Utsumi's cervix -- there's no elegancy to the action and no delicacy -- nothing but raw joy to the satisfying pain of it, to be filled so completely in the rush of wanting him inside, to be able to take weight off her feet and feel his support of her as well. She rocks in a gentle grind, riding the edge of that pain, reaching to place her hand over Kuribayashi's left hand, feeling for the lack of the ring there, gone long enough.

She feels the palm of Yukawa's hand on the nape of her neck and his presence beside them. His fingers tangle into her hair, tugging the strands, a tight fist. His shoulder bumps hers as he leans down, and urges Kuribayashi's head up away from Utsumi with a hand under his chin and slips his tongue into Kuribayashi's mouth.

"Fuck," Utsumi says, just like that, and sees stars on the inside of her eyelids, feels them explode on the surface of her skin, release almost painful in its suddenness. She gathers back to herself in agonizing fits and starts, intermittent sparks fluttering her eyes open and shut, her breathing ragged. Yukawa has released his hold on her hair, kneeling beside them.

"You have the dirtiest mouth," he says, tone proud.

"Says you. That was -- that was -- unfair. Do it again."

"Kuribayashi?" Yukawa asks.

"Please," Kuribayashi says, voice guttural.

It's more gentle this time, but no less filthy and very much for Utsumi's benefit and although she's not the one kissing him, she feels each of Yukawa's lavishments secondhand, as Kuribayashi's cock responds in twitches and final spurts.

"Your turn," Yukawa says, at Utsumi's ear, nuzzling her hair and cheek.

"I don't think so. You." She turns her head to capture his mouth, to taste Kuribayashi there, just as she hopes Yukawa is doing -- has done -- and then, only then, does she allow herself to leisurely press her mouth to Kuribayashi's again and just as leisurely ride his softening shaft, just for the little bit more of pleasure she can take.

"Satisfied?" Yukawa asks.

"We're a mess," she answers. "We should do it again sometime."

He says, "Not here."

Kuribayashi makes a strange, almost strangled sound in response to that and both Yukawa and Utsumi snap their heads around to see why.

"I'm okay," he says and then laughs. "We just--"

"Got carried away?" Utsumi asks. "I can't wait to see you blush the next time we're all here together."

He colors at that like the words were a cue. She pats his cheek. "That way," she says.


End file.
